


Partners in Heaven

by kams_log



Series: Partners in Heaven [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Gadreel, Affectionate Hannah, Agender Character, Discussion of Pronouns, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, In an Angelic sort of way, M/M, Questioning Hannah, Supportive Gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah changed their vessel. Gadreel is supportive, knowing that the decision was not made lightly.</p>
<p>Hadreel Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, all the other fics I'm supposed to be updating right now... and then this comes up. Blame it on my irritation that there are no Hadreel fics out there. This needs to be fixed.
> 
> Long story short, I'll be posting Hadreel drabbles every now and then. Please feel free to make requests.

It took Gadreel all of a moment to recognize the subtle difference to Hannah’s frame. It was a strange thing to angels, dealing with vessels and how they influenced an angel’s identity. It didn’t cover much of anything, more like a transparent veil than anything else. But it was just enough of a change, like a shade of color, that Gadreel found himself blinking in surprise.

“You changed your vessel,” he stated, uncaring that it was obvious. He was surprised. The change was nice. Hannah’s grace was always pulsing and blue. Her old vessel always added a subtle hue of yellow, like the sunlight. This new vessel had a green hue, mixing with the blue grace in harmony. 

“I did,” Hannah replied, looking down at their clothes. Hannah touched their chest and frowned. “I swore I never would again. Today I had to make the exception. I saw Castiel, on Earth at the gate.”

Gadreel raised his eyebrows and stepped closer. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. “What do you plan to do?”

Hannah shook their head and crossed their arms. “I don’t know,” Hannah replied, honest. “Something about this vessel feels... right. From the memories here, I don’t believe there are any relatives or partners that are waiting to be reunited, and I sense no will to leave from this vessel. I might stay like this, at least for now.”

Gadreel smiled and watched as Hannah stepped closer, only a foot away. They were almost the same height now, but even still Hannah was shorter--both in grace and frame. Gadreel would have chuckled under different circumstances, knowing that they were at least close enough to share moments of humor and affection. But this moment was serious, and there was no need for it to be spoken. 

He reached out his hands and touched the edges of Hannah’s arms, lingering but not forceful in the chance Hannah didn’t want physical contact. Gadreel always gave them that choice. 

“What can I do for you?” Gadreel asked, knowing Hannah would see past his words for what they meant. What could he do to make the transition easier? He knew this would not be a light decision, but he and Hannah had bonded since Metatron. Much had changed, and Gadreel believed that he could be trusted even now. Whatever Hannah needed, he was willing to do.

Hannah smiled gently and placed their hand over Gadreel’s. 

“I am still Hannah,” they replied. “But perhaps it would be easier to refer to me as ‘he’ while I am in this vessel. I find it... settling.”

“The Winchesters might also appreciate it,” Gadreel added. Hannah rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Hannah muttered. “Thank goodness not  _everything_ is about them.”

“They might disagree.”

“Let them,” Hannah chuckled. He looked up into Gadreel’s eyes and raised his free hand, cupping his cheek in a silent gesture of affection. Gadreel held back from leaning into the touch, but he knew Hannah was aware. Hannah’s thumb caressed his cheek bone before pulling away.

“We have work to do,” Hannah stated. Gadreel nodded in understanding. Back to business, as usual. But they both had the satisfaction of knowing that at least neither of them would be alone. They were partners after all.

**Author's Note:**

> my blog: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> again, please feel free to send requests! the world seriously needs more hadreel in it.


End file.
